When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east
by Milie55
Summary: L'histoire se situe après la fin de la saison 6 et sur le personnage de Daenerys. Une suite que j'essayerai de rester le plus fidèle possible à la serie et dont je mettrai mes théories en place. De grosses batailles se préparent...
1. Retour aux racines

**Cette fiction suit les événements de la saison 6, si vous n'avez pas vu cette saison, attention aux spoilers ! L'histoire se déroulera autour du personnage de Dany et ceux qu'elle rencontrera sur sa route ! J'attends vos impressions mais please soyez conciliants, je suis débutante dans les fanfic ! Enjoy !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de l'œuvre de George Martin « Le trône de fer ». Je n'en tire aucun profit .**

* * *

 _Ses cheveux d'argent flottaient dans le vent face à la mer, le ciel commençait à se couvrir mais ses yeux perçaient l'horizon, regardant ses enfants voler avec admiration. Un homme de petite taille vint à sa rencontre…_

\- Nous arriverons avant que soleil se couche majesté…

 _Elle se retourna vers lui._

\- Bien…Avez-vous déjà été ici auparavant ?

\- Non ma reine, Peyredragon est resté un moment abandonné après… _il marqua une pose en lui jetant un regard furtif_. Seul Stannis y est resté entre temps après sa défaite contre Westeros…

\- Le frère de l'usupateur… _poussant un soupir._ Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs que d'autres ont fait avant moi. Rappelez-moi comment est-il mort ?

\- De ce que j'ai pû entendre ou de ce que l'on a pû me raconter, c'est l'œuvre d'une femme, une femme nommée Brienne de Torth… _dit il en baissant la tête Elle sourit à l'idée qu'une femme ait pû s'en être chargé._ Rassurez-vous majesté, nous ferons tout pour que les événements tragiques qui sont arrivés aux autres ne nous arrivent pas. Savez-vous de quoi allons-nous avoir le plus besoin quand nous seront aux portes de Westeros ?

 _Daenerys hocha la tête._

\- Les maisons les plus influentes de Westeros et les plus fidèles se trouvent au Nord, ils peuvent être un grand soutien pour la suite. De plus, Varys a appris récemment qu'un nouveau roi du nord avait été élu…

 _Elle eut les yeux écarquillés._

\- Vous pensez déjà à un mariage ?

\- Pas nessairement… Pour le moment, nous enverrons un message pour une rencontre.

\- Parfait, nous verrons cela le temps venu… Venez me chercher quand nous approcherons de Dragonstone…

 _Elle tourna les talons en direction de sa cabine. Il la regarda partir avec grâce un sourire au coin._

* * *

 _Un soldat marchait dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte, prit une grande inspiration et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme au teint hâlé et une chevelure crépue. Un sourire illumina son visage._

\- Vert gris… Vous ne devriez pas être sur le bateau des immaculés ? _demanda t'elle curieuse._

\- Missandei… Je…Je venait voir si vous alliez bien…

\- Je vais très bien…Voulez-vous rentrer ? _Elle recula pour le laisser passer._

 _Il rentra._

 _-_ Notre reine nous informe que nous sommes sur le point d'arriver. _Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._ Nous allons sur une terre qui nous est totalement étrangère…

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls… Vous n'êtes pas seule…

\- Et vous non plus… _elle se rapprocha de lui._

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi…Je suis un guerrier, vous non !

\- N'ayez crainte pour moi, je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant… Surtout depuis notre rencontre…

 _Elle lui caressa sa joue doucement en le regardant intensément. Il parut déboussolé._

\- Missandei…

\- Chut… _souffla t'elle._

 _La femme rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa intensément. Elle se recula pour le regarder. Il rouvrit les yeux surprit. Il lui caressa le bras en remontant vers les cheveux. Les deux se regardèrent un moment. Il lui rendit son baiser, cette fois plus long et plus intense. Il la porta pour l'allonger sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser de plus belle._

* * *

 _Les navires arrivèrent sur la côte de Dragonstone. Les dotrakis débarquèrent des canots, en criant de victoire et en se couchant pour toucher le sable. L'île déserte fut repeuplée par l'equipage. Les dragons rugissèrent autour du château, crachant du feu au crépusule._

 _Daenerys descendit sur la terre ferme en regardant la hauteur de la demeure._

\- Welcome home, my queen ! _lança le nain souriant en se tournant vers la reine._

 _Elle tourna la tête vers lui en souriant et ils avancèrent vers le château._

 _-_ Reposons nous du voyage pendant quelques jours, les dotrakis en ont besoin… Nous déciderons ensuite des plans pour les jours à venir.

 _La pièce était sombre, une grande table se tenait au milieu recouverte de plans de batailles, les murs noirs étaient ornés de sculptures de dragons, un feu illuminait l'ensemble. Tyrion, Daenerys, Vers Gris, Vary et Missandei se trouvaient ensemble autour de la table._

\- Sait-on combien reste-t-il du peuple à Westeros ? _demanda la belle Targaryenne qui regardait au loin par la fenêtre._

\- A vrai dire… une bonne partie de la ville a été entièrement détruite. Difficile à dire mais on estimerait une perte d'un millier de personnes sans compter des héritiers de la maison Tyrell.

\- Une maison noble en qui on peut avoir confiance… souligna Tyrion

 _Daenerys se tourna vers lui._

\- Certes, mais qui a été détruite par cette pseudo reine, en qui nous ne pouvons avoir confiance…

 _Elle se servit du vin et remplit le verre de Tyrion._

\- Qu'en est-il du Nord ? Une réponse de leur part ?

\- Ils répondent favorablement à notre invitation, le roi Jon viendra en personne d'ici une semaine. _Il but une gorgée et poursuivit_. Jon Snow… _il eut un léger ricanement._

 _Tous le regardèrent incrédule._

\- Quoi ? demanda Missandei.

\- Rien…Je me rappelais juste le moment où je l'ai quitté au mur… Qui aurait misé sur un batard engagé dans la garde de nuit pourrait être aujourd'hui à la tête du Nord ?

\- Eh bien… Je suis la preuve vivante que tout est possible, tant qu'on en a l'ambition… _fit elle en faisant danser ses doigts dans le feu d'une torche._

\- Et je ne peux qu'approuver… _marmonna il en finissant sa coupe._

* * *

 _Daenerys se trouvait sur un trône façonné de pierre dans une grande salle, les murs étaient fait naturellement d'une roche de grotte. En face se tenait un homme et une femme, tous deux fixaient la reine qui était entourée par Vers Gris, Missandei, Tyrion et plusieurs dotrakis. La femme brune s'avança vers eux._

\- Majesté, conformément à notre pacte, nous vous avons aidé à traverser la mer jusqu'ici…

 _Elle la coupa._

\- …Et je vous en suis reconnaissante, je vais donc vous aider à reconquérir vos terres ancestrales comme convenu… _elle se leva de son trône._ Dites-moi de combien d'hommes pensez-vous avoir besoin pour cela ?

Yara lui sourit.

\- La bataille risque de se jouer en mer votre grâce, je pensais plutôt à des catapultes et quelques navires en plus des nôtres…

Elle se dirigea vers elle.

\- Bien ! Vous aurez tout cela… Je souhaite vous revoir entier, la maison Martell vous accompagnera …

\- Est-ce bien nécessaire ? _demanda Theon._

\- Ce sont nos alliés à vous et moi, nous devons nous soutenir pour ma reprise du trône… Vos navires seront préparés pour demain à l'aube!

 _Elle alla se rassoir au côté de lui lança un regard satisfait._

\- Nous vous remercions ma reine ! _lança Yara en souriant._

 _Ils quittèrent la salle._

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard, une barque arriva sur la rive de Dragonstone, amenant deux hommes, l'un chauve avec une barbe grisonnante et l'autre plus jeune arborant une armure, une barbe et les cheveux bruns attachés. Les Dotrakis avancèrent vers eux, en prenant la barque hors du sol. Tyrion, Missandei et quelques Dotrakis avancèrent vers eux pour les saluer. Le nain alla serrer la main au jeune homme._

\- Bienvenue à Dragonstone ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ? _lui dit il avec un grand sourire._

 _Jon lui sourit en retour._

\- Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, je poursuis mon devoir de roi ! Et ce n'est pas de tout repos !

 _Ils rigolèrent ensemble._

\- Et toi, je vois que tu as bien mené ta barque aussi…Tyrion Lannister… _il jeta un œil vers les gardes Dotraki qui avaient pris leur canot._ Pourquoi prendre la nôtre ?

\- Une simple précaution… Vous la récupèrerez quand vous repartirez.

\- La reine ne nous ferait pas confiance ? _demanda Davos en s'avançant vers lui._

 _Tyrion sourit à l'homme._

\- Vous comprendrez qu'en ces temps de guerre, il est plus que normal de faire attention… Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Bien… il soupira. Puis je rencontrer la reine Daenerys ? demanda Jon.

\- Bien sûr Jon, nous allons vous accompagner vers notre reine, veuillez nous suivre !

 _Le nain et Missandei reculèrent pour le laisser avancer vers le château, suivit de leur garde Dotraki qui ouvrirent la marche._


	2. La rencontre

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires! Ensuite, pour répondre à la fameuse question, je ne sais pas à l'avance combien de temps je vais mettre sur un chapitre mais je préfère passer un peu plus et que ce soit cohérent! (j'essaie de ne pas dépasser 10 jours)**

 **Bon en attendant la saison 7 ! Je continue sur ma lancée! Enjoy! (l'attente sera longue mais quand on veut une serie de qualité...)**

 _Ils marchèrent sur les remparts à l'extérieur quand un bruit sourd fit trembler le sol. Jon et Davos se retournèrent en cherchant des yeux d'où pouvait bien provenir ce bruit. Le nain les regarda amusé._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont les enfants de la reine qui s'amusent…

 _Jon tourna sa tête incrédule vers lui. Soudain une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux et un bruit de claquement se fit entendre. Il leva la tête au ciel et par instinct il s'écroula à terre pour se protéger, il vit son compagnon faire de même._

-…Et apparemment Drogo vous souhaite la bienvenue à sa manière… _poursuivit Tyrion qui tendit la main à Jon._

\- Par les sept enfers ! _lança-t-il tout en restant médusé par la bête qui s'éloignait d'eux. Les deux hommes se relevèrent sans quitter des yeux le dragon._

\- Avançons messieurs, vous aurez tout le loisir de le revoir plus tard...

 _Jon regarda la jeune femme qui lui sourit gentiment en signe de compassion. Un peu choqué les deux hommes continuèrent de longer les remparts avec le reste du groupe._

* * *

 _Dans la salle de trône, Daenerys parlait avec Varys le maitre chuchoteur. La reine portait une robe simple cintrée à la taille et décotée en cuir. Ver- gris se tenait à leur côté attentif à la conversation._

\- Oui…Cercei a mis des petits oisillons partout… Elle est peut-être déjà au courant de votre arrivée ou cela ne saurait tarder… _dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

\- Alors, nous allons devoir attaquer rapidement Westeros pour éviter que les Lannister regroupent leurs forces… _dit-elle un peu agacée._

\- Majesté…nous devrions…commença Varys.

 _Ils furent interrompus par le bruit venant de la grande porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à eux. La blonde se raidit dans son trône._

\- Je vous remercie Varys… Nous en reparlerons plus tard…

 _Il lui sourit et baissa la tête. Elle vit rentrer Tyrion suivit de Missandei qui accompagnaient Jon et Davos. Elle se leva de son trône et avança un peu vers eux. Missandei alla se placer au côté de la reine._

\- Vous voici en présence de Daenerys, du Typhon de la maison Targeryen, première du nom. L'imbrûlée. Reine de Meereen. Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Khaleesi des grandes Steppes. Briseuse de chaînes et mère des dragons… _annonça la jeune femme._

 _La reine des dragons observa ses invités qui s'approchaient un peu étonnés par cette annonce peu ordinaire. L'un d'eux portait un habit de combat des nordiens avec une épée valérienne personnalisée par une tête d'animal que la reine ne sû distinguer clairement. L'autre homme plus vieux avait un look plus de marchand ou de mercenaire avec une épée plus courante. Elle en conclu que le roi du nord ne pouvait être que l'homme brun avec sa cicatrice. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur elle, il ouvrit la bouche._

\- Votre grâce… _commença le jeune homme en inclinant un peu la tête._ Je me présente comme nouveau roi du nord Jon Snow ! Je vous remercie de nous recevoir moi et mon ami…

\- Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Dragonstone ! _Souri poliment Daenerys aux deux hommes._ Merci d'avoir répondu favorablement à mon invitation ! Je ne vais pas passer à par quatre chemin, je souhaite que vous me souteniez face à ma demande au trône de fer… Je souhaite que le roi du nord plie le genou… _enchaina-t-elle avec un air arrogant._

 _Davos regarda Jon qui avait un regard froid envers la reine._

\- Sauf votre respect, majesté, comme vous avez pu le constater par mon nom, je ne suis pas issu d'une grande et noble maison comme la vôtre…Je ne suis que le bâtard de Ned Stark ! Et les maisons du nord m'ont nommé récemment roi du nord seulement parce que j'ai réussi à gagner leur confiance. Les nordiens ont bien trop soufferts ces derniers temps pour laisser le titre à une étrangère venu de l'autre côté du détroit… Le nord ne m'appartient pas et ne vous appartiendra pas non plus…

 _La jeune blonde soupira et regarda Tyrion qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire._

\- Je comprends bien votre position aussi délicate soit-elle, mais je ne comprends pas votre venue ici si ce n'était pas pour me soutenir… _dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux violet._

\- Et bien… _il se rapprocha du trône, les gardes dotrakis s'avancèrent vers lui._ C'est assez délicat… J'étais auparavant commandant de la garde de la nuit et…Beaucoup sont déjà morts face à eux…

\- Venez en au fait Jon Snow… _le coupa la jeune femme._

 _Il la regarda d'un regard étonné face à la dureté de sa voix et poursuivit._

\- Majesté, dans le nord nous les surnommons « les marcheurs blancs », c'est une armée de mort vivants qui attaquent chaque être humain qui s'aventure au nord du mur. Une armée que l'on ne peut combattre qu'avec de simples épées. Je peux vous les décrire car j'en ai combattu moi-même… Et seul le feu et le verre dragon peuvent en venir à bout… _Il s'interrompit un moment pour la regarder dubitative à son récit._ Je sais que cela parait fou à croire et même à imaginer mais ce que j'ai vu va tous nous anéantir si l'on ne se prépare pas dès maintenant !

 _La femme targarien tourna la tête vers l'homme qui lui servait de main._

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Tyrion ? Vous avez été au mur il me semble ?

 _Il se tourna vers elle._

\- Oui j'avais déjà entendu parler de cette histoire de mort vivants qui vivaient au dela du mur… Mais à l'esprit des gens cela reste des légendes… _dit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Daenerys se leva de son trône pour avancer vers le jeune homme. Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire._

\- Donc…voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui… Si personne à part vous ici, avez-vu ces marcheurs blancs, comment en être sûr ? Comment vous faire confiance ? Les gens ont trop souvent eu tendance à me raconter des histoires par le passé…

 _Jon la regarda en accusant le coup._

\- Je comprends votre méfiance envers moi mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous donner de preuves, sauf si… _il regarda Davos._

 _Davos avança vers la reine._

\- Votre grâce, il y a des choses dans ce monde qui dépasse tous entendements… Et ces choses nous font changer notre vision du monde… _Il regarda Jon et tendit le bras vers lui._ Cet homme est la personne la plus fiable et la plus honnête que je n'ai jamais connu !

\- Vous êtes Ser Davos c'est bien cela ?

 _Il acquiesça._

\- Vous serviez jadis, Stannis Barathon apparemment… le frère de Robert Baratheon…autrement dit l'usurpateur !

 _Un silence s'installa que Tyrion brisa._

\- Ma reine…Si je puis me permettre, je connais assez Jon pour certifier que ce n'est pas un raconteur d'histoires ni même un menteur… _il poursuivit._ Je pense que s'il a fait tout ce trajet jusqu'à nous ce n'est pas pour rien, surtout maintenant qu'il a la responsabilité du nord… Et vous savez ce que ça peut coûter…

 _Elle le regarda sans pouvoir dire un mot. Il se tourna vers Jon._

\- Est-ce que ces créatures peuvent passer le mur ? l'interrogea-il.

\- Pour l'instant elles n'ont jamais essayés, c'est comme si quelque chose les retenait… On l'en sait si peu et pourtant la menace est plus proche que jamais…

\- L'hiver… _marmonna Tyrion._

\- Oui…et nous ne sommes pas prêts…

\- Messieurs ! _Tous se retournèrent vers la reine._ Si vous trouvez le moyen de me montrer à quoi nous avons affaire et si vous me soutenez pour la reprise du trône alors je vous aiderai dans votre combat.

 _Davos prit à part Jon._

\- Mon roi, pourquoi ne pas parler de votre résurrection, cela prouverait votre bonne foi…chuchota-il.

 _Il tourna le tête vers Daenerys puis le regarda inquiet._

\- Ser Davos, non…

\- Bien, si tout est en ordre… _Elle regarda en direction de Vers Gris_. Mes hommes vont maintenant vous accompagner à vos appartements, nous nous reverrons ce soir pour le diner si vous voulez bien roi du nord… _elle lui sourit poliment._

 _Le visage de Jon restait fermé, il regarda Davos et tourna les talons vers la sortie accompagné de quelques immaculés._


End file.
